


Chaos

by Mekachu04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Deals with gods, Gen, Loki is Loki, Possible Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, but hela's still loki's family, death has a baby, jutnar are intersexed, labor, laufey uses she pronouns at the moment, loki is chaos, my headcanon on loki's shapeshifting, odin is hela's father, pregnancy gone wrong, screwing up canon, talk of rotting flesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekachu04/pseuds/Mekachu04
Summary: Laufey wanted to be the eternal King, and she's prayed to many gods for that opportunity. One offers her a way, and the Death Goddess' is price is one Laufey is willing to pay





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> my head canon to the origin of the god of chaos, while trying to still respect thor ragnorok and my own take on norse mythos, with some offhanded comments from loki:aoa influencing the whole shebang. might write more along this thought line, but i have an mcu/destiny crossfic i'm exploring first

Laufey wanted to be the eternal King.

Jotunheim's monarchs are worthless; no vision, no ambition. No cunning. Laufey could do so much better.

Fárbauti cautioned her wife to be mindfull with such thoughts. Laufey may have a court of her own, but spies could fake loyalty easier than all others.

So Laufey went to the temples and prayed.

And planned. And schemed.

And prayed.

*

It was a Death God who finally whispered back.

Banished and forgotten first born of Odin, conqueror of the Vanir and King of the eternal Realm. Daughter of the Æsir All-Father: the current war wager against the Jötnar. Hela of Niflheim. Laufey asked why the Goddess of Death would aid one of Odin's enemies, and her voice curled like mist though the temple.

"Using you, I shall raze Asgard to the ground."

"You would trust an _ice giant_ with a flame strong enough to burn down the Eternal Realm?"

"I promise you, Warrior Laufey, " the mist sung back, "the Realm of Odin One-eye will burn at the hands of your house."

"And for this, you will make me king?" Laufey prayed.

"No. It is merely my promise to you of what will come. To make you king - you will give me your womb in return."

"Mine and mine alone?"

"Of course."

*

Laufey thought it was a good deal.

Fárbauti disagreed. But Laufey had already reared two sons, Býleistr and Helblindi, and Laufey's wife could easily bear them more heirs should the need arise. So Hela and Laufey were in agreement. 

The Jötnar King's poorly planned conquest on Midgard had led them all into a loosing war with the Æsir, and those who witnessed his fall at Laufey's hand, instead of Odin's, fell silent; either struck down by the kingslayer, or knelt before Laufey as they swore loyalty to new ideas and new blood, either which might turn the tide to either victory or at least an end to the slaughter.

Laufey's rise to power gave the Jötnar a new sense of self, and they rallied. they might loose Midgard, but they where confident they could drive the Æsir off their realm. 

But what Laufey understood to be her becoming barren had one step she'd not expected. In her freely given womb, she now grew the seed of Hela's rage and hate. Her seething jealousy. Her malicious betrayal.

Hela's all consuming loneliness.

As the fight against Odin's forces raged, Laufey found herself removed from combat - deep in the temple given to the death gods - labouring under Hela's price for her reign. It was agony - her only comfort that she would not die until properly crowned King.

Fárbauti did not see it that way - torn with worry and fear for her beloved, and a deep sense of resentment and hurt that Laufey's child as not hers as well.

Finally the pain in her belly tore itself free, and her very womb and ovaries pushed free from her body, having ripped and rotted itself away from its anchoring in Laufey's own body. The decaying flesh filled the temple with the stench of long passed death, and Laufey felt finally a weary peace.

It was too much for Fárbauti - and seeing her wife now at ease, she kissed Laufey's forehead and left, allowing Laufey to gather the putrid mass to offer up on Hela's altar.

Now alone in the temple, Laufey offered her gift and her thanks to the Death Goddess, leaving her literal womb on display in payment of her upcoming reign. But as she pulled away, prayers finished, the womb *kicked* after her hand's departure.

Something lived inside her spoiled womb.

*

Carefully, Laufey reached down again, parting the decomposing flesh now set upon the altar.

Most who would look upon the void saw little more than a forever nothing.

The soon to be King looked into said void now, and saw the chaos of an unborn universe. There was no certain form, but the possibility of instead everything to one-day exist. Colours that would haunt her for the rest of her days, for she would never see them again; and the curling spiral of dust and light, the edges fleeing away as the core drew it fiercely back into itself in a spiraling dance. And all so small and fragile it fit easily within her hands.

It pulled at her fingers, an obsessive nothing whose hold reminded her of her own once-tiny sons when they clasped onto her for the first time.

Her last child. Her gift to Death in exchange for power.

Her greatest act of cruelty as well, as she lowered her head to rest against the formless; as a mother to her beloved child.

And then she left.

*

That single act would shape chaos in a way no-one would have ever foreseen. The few acts that no seer could have ever predicted, and no watcher ever thought to witness. An act of bitter kindness and grievous love that gave the bedlam of universe a solid, too small, form. It spun veins and nerves from lingering kiss of a mother, and wove bones and flesh in a mimicry of the gentle kind touch of a hand lingering a breath to long upon its self.

As Laufey walked away from the temple, off to fight her war on Jotunheim's trespassers, her last babe build a body around itself in the still quiet night, and unheard by the King, wailed out to its mother for love.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is me working though:
> 
> keeping hela and loki related  
> laufey originally being loki's mother  
> how loki was found to be on an alter  
> loki is always loki vs loki's illusions of being other people  
> why loki never questioned himself being aesir until thor1  
> hela thinks her promise simply means to loki will let hela into asgard 
> 
> ...and possible why loki just doesn't stay dead
> 
>  
> 
> would love to discuss more either in the comments or on [tumblr](http://sentra04.tumblr.com)


End file.
